narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Human Puppet
Kinjutsu? Doesn't this jutsu violate the laws of nature, ie. kinjutsu? :That depends on what you mean. :* The technique of using human puppets to fight would be the same as the ordinary Puppet Technique. In other words, not a kinjutsu :* The technique of making humans into human puppets wouldn't be a ninjutsu at all, really. So no, this also wouldn't be a kinjutsu. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hang on. The technique of making humans into human puppets would require some high-class medical ninjutsu. At the very least the user would need to be able to alter the laws of nature to preserve the chakra of the puppet. So wouldn't that be a ninjutsu?-Enoki911 (talk) 06:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Or it requires a scalpel, a couple of real-life medical appliances, and a lot of patience. :::Even if Sasori did use medical ninjutsu, which we are not even sure he is capable of, that still would not make "the act of turning a human into a human puppet" a ninjutsu on its own, just like how "killing your opponent with a successive use of a couple of Fire Releases and a well-aimed Earth Release" would not be considered a ninjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess you're right.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kankuro If Kankuro is using Sasori as a puppet, doesn't it mean that he's using a human puppet as well? He might not be the one who created the puppet, but he's certainly using one. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's an interesting issue you raise, I'd say no. :A human puppet is a puppet created from a living human, keeping the human's chakra and the abilities related to that. In that definition, Sasori actually isn't a human puppet. He made parts of himself into a puppet, but it was his flesh and blood core that allowed him to use chakra. If he had been able to turn that into a puppet part as well, he'd have been a human puppet, but he wasn't able to do that. He never became a human puppet while he was alive, and he most likely didn't become one after he died. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) No, a human puppet is a puppet created from a human body. Since Sasori created a puppet out of his own body, I think he should count. Yatanogarasu 01:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Human puppets can also use chakra, something Sasori can't do anymore. Technically, he is just a normal puppet. Jacce | Talk 08:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Sasori can too use chakra, otherwise he wouldn't be able to use the Puppet Technique, summon the Third Kazekage with the scroll, or the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. All of these require the usage of chakra, which would grant Sasori the status of human puppet (or "half human puppet", since he was still alive at the time to control himself). The chakra is just stored in his core, or maybe the core is controlling the chakra stored within the body. Yatanogarasu 01:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Chiyo transformed a part of herself into a puppet as well. The principle is the same, even if Sasori did a lager version. Jacce | Talk 08:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::The whole point of Sasori's character was that he failed to completely turn himself into a puppet. The part that he did manage to change was no different from Chiyo's arm: not a human puppet. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Chapter 271 page 10 and Naruto Shippūden Episode 25: Sakura notes that Sasori turned himself into a "human puppet", not just a normal puppet. Yatanogarasu 01:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since when is Sakura an expert on puppetry? Simant (talk) 13:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just before dying, Sasori himself said that he was neither human nor puppet, cause he failed in turning into a puppet completely, because he still had his heart. Omnibender - Talk - 15:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Even if Sasori was a human puppet before he died, he isn't now. He can't use chakra, and he has no living parts left, just a puppet boy that je transferred his heart into. So, Kankuro isn't using a human puppet. -Enoki911 (talk) 23:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) repairing If one of sasori's human puppet destroy, Can sasori repair it? 13:27, July 8, 2010, (UTC) Self Human Puppetry Okay so, I think that it should be included in the article how the Technique is used according to chiyo by more veteran/elite puppeteers to modify thier own bodies with puppet upgrades (though not to the extent of Sasori who perfected the technique). I'm just looking for a reference to support this for an edit to the article but other may have knowledge of where her refrences appear. If I'm just getting this from a bad translation then respond underneath saying so and that will be case closed on this discussion YTOfficer01 15:35, 18 October 2010 (UTC) :Turning parts of yourself into puppet parts is not the same as creating a human puppet. The clearest proof of this is the fact that Chiyo, despite having turned parts of herself into puppet parts, claims only Sasori can create human puppets. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Muta Aburame, a human puppet? In manga 517, Muta Aburame was used as a puppet by Sasori. Muta qualifies as "still-living," and although he did not use his bugs during the fight, he did have a jar full of exploding clay, which qualifies him as being modified for puppet like battle. Do you guys thnk he qualifies as a "Human Puppet?" :Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body. SimAnt 19:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Repair Should we add that HUman Puppets are kinda fragile? For example, Kankuro could have gotten back the Sandaime Kazekage and repaired it to get the iron sand. BUT, instead of doing the intelligent thing like going after the third's puppet, he went after Sasori's puppet. So its safe to assume that while they have an advantage over normal puppets in battle, they cant be repaired when they are smashed up. :All puppets can be called fragile if hit with enough force they can all be destroyed.--Cerez365 (talk) 12:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he didn't want to go through the trouble of fixing it, when he had a perfectly good puppet that needed barely any repairing whatsoever. Or he decided Sasori's puppet was stronger than the Third Kazekage's puppet. Or he thought it would show a lack of respect if he were to use the Kazekage's puppet. Or the puppet was simply too completely broken to be fixed, but can be fixed if the damage is less severe. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, so Kankuro must have had morals in mind rather than power. makes sense. but Cerez, what about crow, black ant and salamander? They were smashed pretty good by Sasori yet they were still repaired. Now i'm just confused. :I never said they couldn't be repaired. You asked whether or not human puppets are more fragile which i disagreed with. It could be any one of the factors that Shounen listed above since there hasn't been any evidence to say that they're more fragile than normal puppets. --Cerez365 (talk) 16:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Scorpion Since Sasori himself is NOT a human puppet, as we said before, then what about his body, the Scorpion? It's converted from his human body into a puppet, so it should count: "Scorpion", not "Sasori". Yatanogarasu 09:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :The most important feature of a human puppet is that it can still generate its own chakra and use its own jutsu. Scorpion cannot do this, as the chakra generating capabilities were in Sasori's core. In a way, you could consider a human puppet to be still alive. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. The Third Kazekage was definitely not alive as a puppet, and the puppet itself didn't generate chakra. Sasori himself said he would need to use more chakra when he began using the Iron Sand techniques, meaning the puppet was only used to convert Sasori's chakra into magnetic chakra, via the kekkei genkai the puppet was made to preserve. Omnibender - Talk - 17:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? I seem to remember that the human puppets come with their own chakra... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::From chapter 268, page 9: . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I understand "when still alive" as meaning they are no longer alive. Sasori says something about using more chakra just before he uses Iron Sand World Order in chapter 270. Does he mean his own chakra, or the Third Kazekage's chakra? Omnibender - Talk - 19:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I didn't really mean to say that the human puppets were actually still alive (even at the time of their puppetification). I just meant to say they were capable of generating chakra as if they were still alive. :::::As for what Sasori says in chapter 270, judge for yourself: . :::::I do hope I captured Sasori's punk attitude a bit... translating his lines is always rather difficult. I really can't tell whose chakra he's referring to, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've always thought he meant using more of his own chakra, because seeing as chakra is made using the physical and spiritual energy, it doesn't make much sense for the puppet to actively create chakra, since it's no longer alive (no physical energy) and no longer has a mind (no spiritual energy). I always understood the Third Kazekage puppet as a tool which converted the chakra to the magnetic chakra, that being the reason the puppet was so strong. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Chiyo does say human puppets can still make chakra, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) hiruko when was it stated he was a humman before he became a puppet,chiyo said it was a normal puppet,no human -- (talk) 07:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :He's a human puppet only in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 14:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Human Puppets with Eye-techniques? Say Sasori kills an Uchiha. Would the human puppet made from the Uchiha's body be able to use Sharingan as well? Is it correct to say human puppets can use ALL bloodline limits? :Human puppets are made to preserve any kekkei genkai they had in life, so yes, at least in theory, they'd be able to use any kekkei genkai techniques they may possess. Omnibender - Talk - 02:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 298 human puppets Have no one noticed that Sasori had 298 human puppets in total at the time of his death? In chapter 264, He noted that in addition to sakura and chiyo joining his human puppet collection, he will have a total of 300. :Who says he was talking about human puppets alone? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::you are right. he was talking about his entire collection.LordNaruto (talk) 18:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::So it would be better to mention it in his article.--Cerez365™ 18:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I never really noticed the fact that the creation of a human puppet was'nt thoroughly described. Is there any ninjutsu involved, and if there is, how does it work?--Aeonophic (talk) 15:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic Firstly, this topic is more than a year old and thus should not be posted on but instead "revised". But to answer your question, it was never stated that the human puppets creation was ninjutsu, however in chapter 264 page 18 sasori says "First i pull out the entrails. Then i skin the body clean... then i drain the blood, down to the last drop... add in a few preservatives... then i just string up whats left, and we have a brand new marionet" that was the most explanation of a human puppets creation that we were ever given. (talk) 15:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Chakra Does the puppet have its own select reserve of chakra? Or does the user have to pour in their chakra in order to use the puppets techniques? -- (talk) 19:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Yomama Well?-- (talk) 21:02, September 24, 2012(UTC)Yomama I think puppet masters use thier own chakra to control the puppet through the chakra strings. --Vecanoi (talk) 21:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu or tool? Any particular reason why this page is considered a jutsu article instead of a tool article? I think it makes much more sense for it to be a tool article, much like the Puppets article is. Omnibender - Talk - 15:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :True. Human puppets are a kind of puppets, so it goes down to say that human puppets are tools as well. --X29 15:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC)